


Rafael Barba

by NoeliaSC



Series: Headcanons [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Rafael Barba

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98

― Harvard forever.  
― Gay ™  
― Can't live without coffee.  
― Has a favourite cup of coffee that says “Best ADA”  
― Sugar Daddy  
― Bronx’s Boy  
― Godfather of Noah  
― Atheist but knows how to pray because of his mom and abuela.  
― Curses in Spanish.  
― Dating Carisi.  
― Knows his boyfriend can be silly sometimes but never let anyone messing with him.  
― Has issues with the age gap.  
― Always angry never Unangry.  
― Most important: he never left Special Victims Unit. EVER.  
― Loves his mom over all things.  
― BFF with Olivia  
― Would had never liked Peter Stone.  
― Spends vacation in Switzerland, France, Spain, Florida … anywhere far away from the city but actually he can’t live in any other place that isn’t New York  
― Actually wants to have kids but is afraid to end up like his father.  
― At the end, Carisi and he adopted a beautiful baby girl.  
― Loves to cook complicated and delicious dishes but doesn’t have time so he goes to good restaurants instead.  
― Loves bureaucracy.  
― One of his favourite movies is “Legally Blonde”  
― Loving “Legally Blonde” is his second bigger secret, the first one is that he cries everytime he sees it.


End file.
